Arrête Moi
by Cosy-chwan
Summary: Concours Marine - "Crocodile ! Tu joues avec moi ?", les mots innocents d'un enfant. "Je veux devenir marine !", les mots inconscient d'un adolescent. "J't'en fais la promesse !", mais le plus dur sont les mots que l'on ne peut tenir. - YAOI


Hey ! J'ai été obliége de re-publier mon OS à cause de quelques soucis !

Je remercie 0140 pour ça review qui m'a fait plaisir !

Disclamer : Les personnages de One Piece appartienne à Oda-sama, seul l'histoire vient de moi.

Ndla : Hello les loulous ! Me voici avec un OS pour Concours Marine ! J'ai très peu de temps pour moi en ce moment avec le bac qui approche mais je peux vous assurez que j'y ai mis tout mon cœur !

J'aimerais simplement me faire un peu de pub très vite fais ! A tout ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai publié récemment la première partie d'un Two Shot qui porte sur le KiddLaw donc à tout les petits curieux je vous invite à aller lire !

Une dernière précision, il y a quelque temps j'ai lu que le prénom de Smoker était Logan, je ne sais pas si c'est vrai mais comme j'aime beaucoup je l'ai gardé ! Sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je souhaite bon courage à tout les autres participants qui, je suis sur, feront des petites merveilles !

Laissez-moi vos impressions !

* * *

Deux hommes venaient de pénétrer dans l'immense villa bien éclairée, leur discussion semblait des plus importante mais des bruits de pas pressés les arrêtèrent. Un petit garçon haut comme trois pommes courrait dans leur direction, sa chemise à moitié enlevé du pantacourt à bretelle. Ses cheveux blancs aux reflets argent voletant et s'ébouriffant un peu plus. Il bondit sur le plus petit des hommes, ses menottes(1) s'agrippant à sa chemise. Son sourire lumineux aurait put faire fondre la glace la plus solide et ses grands yeux noisettes étincelaient de mille feu, son visage poupin était à croquer.

-Crocodile ! Tu joue avec moi ?

L'interpellé soupira, portant sa main, où brillait une multitude de bagues, sur la tête du garçonnet. Dix ans les séparaient, cela ne faisait que depuis peu qu'il avait prit la tête de la famille suite à la mort de son père alors qu'il n'avait que 18 ans.

-Va jouer dehors Logan, j'ai des choses importantes à voir avec Daz.

Le blanc sembla enfin remarquer la présence de l'autre et se réfugia derrière les jambes du brun. Daz Bones était pour le moins immense et imposant avec sa peau mate, il était néanmoins très agile malgré sa taille. L'homme de main avait des cheveux rasé de très près et argenté. Habillé proprement sans cravate, il salua le plus jeune d'un signe de tête, un léger sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres en le voyant ainsi attacher à son boss qui était sans conteste bien plus dangereux que lui. Le boss en question le poussa dans le dos en direction de la sortie, lui jetant un dernier regard avant de se détourner suivit de près par son subordonné.

Le bambin fit la moue et regarda l'immense parc sous ses pieds, il n'avait pas envie de jouer, il voulait rester avec le plus vieux qui pourtant ne cessait de le rejeter et de le laisser de côté mais il ne laisserait pas tomber. Le garçon se souvenait encore deux ans plus tôt lorsqu'il lui était rentré dedans alors qu'il poursuivait une bande d'idiots qui volaient d'honnêtes gens, une batte en bois pleine de clous à la main. Tout le monde avait crut sa mort arriver mais le mafieux s'était accroupit et lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait tout seul armé alors qu'il était si jeune. Smoker avait haussé les épaules et détourner les yeux, se sentant intimidé par une aura si imposante.

C'est à partir de ce moment qu'il avait pris sous son aile. Le clan régnait sur cette île, l'ancien chef était mort d'un cancer, léguant le clan au jeune Crocodile qui faisait de son mieux pour maintenir le respect dans le pays. Bien que le brun ne sourit pas et soit du genre froid, le garçon c'était attaché à lui et le considérait comme son mentor.

Tapant dans un caillou, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, Logan boudait. Il s'ennuyait tout seul et voulait que le chef fasse un peu plus attention à l'enfant qu'il était mais rien à faire. Regardant tout autour de lui, une idée atteint son cerveau et un grand sourire ravit illumina ses traits. Dix minutes plus tard, il était de retour dans les couloirs, un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains arrachées maladroitement. Le blandinet fini par atteindre la porte de bois massif et déglutit, plus très sûr de lui. Son regard se raffermit et il sautilla pour enclencher la poignée, le bureau se révélant petit à petit et il eu soudainement peur de mettre son mentor en colère.

-Logan ? Je t'avais dis d'aller jouer dehors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

L'interpellé sursauta et se mordit la langue pour ne pas pleurer, il était grand maintenant ! Il trottina jusqu'à lui et tendit le bouquet où les fleurs étaient en mauvais état. Crocodile fit les gros yeux avant de sourire faiblement, attrapant le garçon sur ses genoux, il mit une pile de feuille et de quoi dessiné devant lui. Le bambin posa ses fleurs à côtés et attrapa les crayons de couleurs pour commencer à dessiner sous le regard attendrit du mafieux qui se reprit bien vite pour poursuivre sa conversation avec l'homme à la peau mate qui attendait toujours.

Daz parvenait à cacher son rire tant bien que mal, s'il avait eu un chapeau, il l'aurait enlevé pour l'exploit que venait d'accomplir le gamin. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que son boss ce comportait ainsi, pour ne pas dire jamais. Smoker était un trésor pour le clan, il devrait faire attention à ce bonhomme, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait devenir.

* * *

Huit ans c'était écoulés, le petit Logan avait bien grandit, âgé de 16 ans à présent. Il allait à l'école mais ne cessait de se bagarrer et était souvent exclu plusieurs jours. Il accomplissait sa propre justice en refaisant le portrait à ceux qui se croyaient tout puissant et qui ridiculisaient les autres élèves. Pourtant il ne fut jamais renvoyé parce que son tuteur avait une emprise sur le directeur, il faisait partie d'un clan de mafieux après tout. Encore habillé de son uniforme, la lèvre fendue et l'air ronchon, il se dirigeait vers le bureau de son patron qui l'avait convoqué. L'adolescent n'était pas très sûr de ce qui l'attendait, il toqua trois petit coups, défaisant un peu plus sa cravate qui l'étouffait.

-Entre.

La voix rauque et profonde résonna dans tout son corps alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce qui n'avait en rien changé ses dernières années. Crocodile signait divers papiers et le jeune homme en profita pour le détailler sans gêne. Sa peau pâle contrastant avec ses cheveux corbeau aux reflets violet soigneusement plaqués en arrière. Ses yeux dorés parcourant les lignes, ses sourcils perpétuellement froncés et un cigare aux lèvres. Son visage était à présent fendu par une longue cicatrice qui allait d'une oreille à l'autre. La culpabilité se raviva dans le cœur du plus jeune alors qu'il portait sa main à la cicatrice caché sous sa chemise en haut à droite de son torse.

-Tu t'en veux encore pour cette vieille histoire, Logan ?

Le susnommé soupira, passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il haussa les épaules et se mordit l'intérieur des joues, ne voulant pas dire une bêtise.. Qui sorti pourtant d'elle-même.

-J'peux pas oublier un truc pareil Crocodile-san.. C'est ma faute après tout. Termina-t-il le cœur serré.

Le brun soupira, cessant son activité alors qu'il se massait l'arrête du nez. Il lui fit signe d'approcher d'un mouvement de main ce que fit le jeune homme pas très sur de la suite.

-Il serait temps que tu sache ce que tu veux faire tu ne crois pas ? Il faut que tu ai un but à atteindre, ça te rendrais peu être moins.. Turbulent. Expliqua le mafieux, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Smoker détourna bien vite les yeux, se frottant la nuque. Devait-il lui dire maintenant ou attendre encore un peu ? Tant pis, puisqu'ils y étaient.

-Justement à ce propos, j'ai une p'tite idée du métier que j'voudrais faire..

-Je t'écoute. Insista le brun en voyant l'hésitation du blanc.

-Je veux devenir marine ! S'écria le lycéen haut et fort, prit d'un élan de courage soudain.

Crocodile resta interdit un long moment, le cœur du plus jeune s'affolant face à un pareil silence. Il ouvrit la bouche pour le faire réagir mais le yakuza le doubla.

-Il n'en est pas question.

-Mais je-

La main baguée cogna fortement contre la table et ses protestations restèrent coincées dans sa gorge. L'homme de 26 ans semblait plus imposant que jamais, une colère sourde défigurant ses traits. Ses sourcils encore plus froncés qu'à l'accoutumé et son cigare tombé sur l'un des papiers, continuant de se consumer.

-Tu te fiche de moi ?! Ce serait une honte pour le clan ! Dois-je te rappeler que tu es chez des mafieux ici ?! Le brun ferma un instant les yeux, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre son calme. Logan, change immédiatement d'idée parce qu'il n'est pas question que je te laisse partir en camps militaire.

-C'est dommage mais c'est trop tard. Gronda l'adolescent, les poings serrés à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Que j'ai été accepté dans une école de la marine et que je pars dans deux s'maines !

Et sur ses dernières paroles il parti en claquant la porte sous les hurlements de son supérieur qui se turent au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait. Il fini sur le rebord de la piscine, les pieds dans l'eau avec son pantalon remonté. Sa veste et sa cravate reposait plus loin, sa chemise grande ouverte alors que ses yeux noisettes étaient plongés dans le reflet de l'eau calme qui glissait contre sa peau. Il l'avait déçu et il s'en voulait. Pourtant il ce l'était promis depuis ce jour là de ne plus jamais décevoir son mentor mais il avait lamentablement échoué.

I ans, une bande de pirates avaient débarqués sur l'île. Individuellement ils étaient faible mais s'ils attaquaient à plusieurs ils donnaient du fil à retordre. Smoker n'avait que 12 ans mais il se prenait déjà pour un adulte ce qui n'était indéniablement pas le cas. Il s'en rendait vraiment compte à présent, une fois que la faute est commise on ne peut plus retourner en arrière, on ne peut qu'espérer que les dommages ne soit pas irréversibles.

FLASH BACK

_-Vous allez voir bande crétins ! J'vais tous vous exploser ! Hurla un garçon en brandissant une batte pleine de clous._

_Il l'envoya dans la tête du premier et donna un coup de genou dans les parties au deuxième. Les pirates c'étaient séparés en groupe afin de ramasser un plus gros butin et visiblement la pagaille n'était pas encore parvenu jusqu'à la villa des dirigeant de la ville. Très vite, les nouveaux venus remarquèrent le danger potentiel que représentait ce gamin et battirent en retraite pour réunir plus de membres et lui faire une petite surprise qu'il ne regretterait pas._

_En les voyant partir, le blanc crut avoir réussir à leur faire peur et fit un grand sourire victorieux, donnant des coups de pieds aux corps inanimés qui jonchaient le sol de-ci de-là. Soudain, une main agrippa sa cheville, lui faisant échapper un cri de panique. Il gigota la jambe pour ce libérer de son emprise, le frappant de sa batte avec acharnement._

_-Logan !_

_L'homme à terre s'évanouit pour de bon et l'interpellé se retourna vers le petit groupe qui arrivait en courant, le chef en tête. Il lui fit un signe de main et leva le pouce, fier de lui. C'est alors qu'il remarqua le visage paniqué du brun, ne comprenant pas sa réaction, il lui lança._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je les ai fait fuir ! C'est moi l'meilleur !_

_-Derrière toi abruti ! S'époumona le plus vieux._

_Le garçon fronça les sourcils et se retourna. Ses pupilles rétrécirent alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient, sa bouche s'entre ouvrit sous la stupeur tandis qu'il se retrouvait face à un pirate à l'épée brandit prête à s'abattre sur lui. Le blanc trébucha sur le corps inerte derrière lui, la lame fendant l'air. Une douleur aiguë le fit plisser les paupières, portant sa main à son torse, des larmes de douleur aux coins des yeux. Crocodile arriva à se moment pour trancher l'imbécile et se pencha au-dessus de son protéger, passant doucement son bras libre autour de sa taille pour l'attraper contre lui. Le mafieux vit rouge en voyant la rivière de sang que la petite main ne parvenait pas à stopper._

_-Valentine !_

_Une jeune femme se tourna dans sa direction, s'approchant au petit trot. Le boss laissa le plus jeune au soin de la blonde et partis se jeter dans la bataille avec rage aux côtés de ses sous-fifres. Smoker haletait, des gouttelettes de sueurs glissant sur ses tempes et collant ses cheveux à son front. Valentine ne savait que faire, cherchant un abri de là où elle se tenait, en plein milieu de l'avenue. La blonde ne vit donc pas les ombres sournoises s'approcher d'eux et ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'un mouvement trop brusque attira son attention du côté droit. Encerclée, elle se jeta dans un combat acharner, devant s'éloigner du blessé. Leur stratégie marchant à merveille, les bandits prirent le gamin et se placèrent sur l'un des toits des magasins afin que leur voix porte._

_-Un peu de calme s'il vous plaît !_

_Le silence s'imposa petit à petit alors que les visages du clan se décomposaient face au spectacle qui se jouait sous leurs yeux ébahit. Le jeune chef jura, un plan se formant déjà dans son esprit afin de secourir le garçon inconscient, mais leurs adversaires lui coupèrent l'herbe sous le pied en posant une lame contre la gorge du blanc._

_-On va passer un marché. Poser vos armes à terre ou on abrège ses souffrances !_

_Le bruit métallique tintant contre le béton se fraya un chemin dans le cerveau brumeux du blessé qui ouvrit péniblement les yeux, il avait chaud et froid à la fois, sa vision était flou et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi le vent paressait plus violent qu'auparavant._

_-Et bien Crocodile ! Pourquoi tu n'obéis pas ?_

_A cette phrase, Smoker ouvrit grand les yeux et remarqua enfin sa position. Il tenta de se dégager de l'emprise qu'ils avaient sur lui mais senti le tranchant d'une lame entamer sa chair, l'obligeant ainsi à s'immobiliser. Le même bruit que plus tôt se reproduisit et les yeux noisette se baissèrent, constatant avec horreur que son mentor se trouvait désarmé. L'un des pirates s'approcha, donna un coup de pied au sabre. Le reste se passa trop vite pour que le blanc puisse l'expliquer avec exactitude._

_L'homme sortie un poignard et le visage du brun fut baigner de sang en une fraction de seconde. Le chef en profita pour attraper le poignet et enfonça le couteau dans le ventre du propriétaire, lui donnant un coup de pied pour le dégager de la poignée sanglante. Les autres grognaient en pointant son arme sur lui et ce qui sembla être le chef aux côtés du garçon se mit à fulminer._

_-Éliminez-le !_

_-NON ! Laissez-le tranquille ! S'époumona Logan, ses larmes prêtes à déborder alors qu'il ne voyait que se visage repeint de rouge._

_Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que le clan ne reprennent le dessus. Le brun apparut sur le toit, faisant face au capitaine de ses bras cassés._

_-Éloigne-toi de lui.. Gronda-t-il._

_Le poignard fendit l'air et se ficha dans le front de l'individu. Ce dernier avait une expression figé de terreur avant que son corps ne bascule en arrière et n'aille s'écraser plus bas. Smoker était tremblait, la scène lui donna un haut le cœur et il ne put retenir les perles salées plus longtemps qui dévalèrent ses joues comme des ruisseaux._

FLASH BACK

Logan s'en voulait encore profondément. Cette cicatrice qui fendait le visage de son mentor, cette marque indélébile de son inconscience lui rongeait le cœur. Serrant les poings, ses yeux se plissèrent face à se souvenir qui le mortifiait de honte. A cause de ses fichus pirates il n'avait plus de parents et Crocodile devait supporter son reflet chaque jour. A cause de tous ces idiots qui pillaient les villages et tuaient les innocents, Smoker avait décidé qu'il serait plus fort pour arrêter ses moins que rien. Il combattrait au nom de la justice, il aiderait le peuple à se sentir en sécurité.

Les deux semaines s'écoulèrent lentement. Les jours étaient tel des grains de sable se déversant au compte gouttes. Lorsque vint l'heure du départ, les membres du clan vinrent lui dirent au revoir. Pourtant, la seule personne à qui il aurait tant aimé le dire n'était pas là. Le cœur lourd mais le visage déterminé, Smoker monta à bord du navire de la marine qui prit le large. Le vent marin et le bruit des vagues lui firent oublier sa peine, son regard ne quittant l'île qui rapetissait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait, le rendant déjà nostalgique. Le reverra-t-il un jour ?

* * *

Un jeune homme venant d'atteindre la majorité posa pied à terre sur ce port qui avait bercé son enfance et qu'il avait quitté deux ans plus tôt. Il portait des bottes de cuir, un pantalon d'uniforme bleu et le haut blanc avec sa casquette vissée sur la tête dévoilant le mot « Marine » fièrement inscrit dessus. Il ne semblait pas avoir grandit mais avait incontestablement prit en muscle. Écrasant le mégot de cigarette avec sa semelle, il inspira à plein poumon cette odeur de poisson fraîchement pêché et les marchands criant à tue tête de venir acheter leurs marchandises. Il se détourna, posant son poing contre sa poitrine devant son supérieur tout comme ses camarades en guise salut militaire. L'homme hocha simplement la tête et chacun partie en courant dans une direction qui leur était propre.

Il avalait la distance à grandes enjambées, son cœur cognait contre ses tempes et sa poitrine se serra tellement qu'il expira un geignement de douleur, s'arrêtant enfin face à l'immense portail de fer qui menait à la propriété du clan influant du pays. Que devait-il faire ? Il ne pensait pas vraiment qu'il serait accueillit les bras ouverts.

-Mais qui voilà ? Chantonna une voix à sa droite, de l'autre côté du mur de ferraille.

-Valentine ? Tes cheveux ont poussés. Constata-t-il avec un mince sourire.

-Mais tu as coupé les tiens. Remarqua-t-elle, un doux rire s'échappant de ses lèvres rosées. Aller entre ! Soupira la jeune femme amusée alors qu'elle enclenchait l'ouverture.

Le blanc lui fit l'accolade avant de s'éloigner pour laisser son regard voyager à travers les hectares. Il se rappelait de tous ses instants passés dans ce parc, des courses poursuites et des jeux divers. Ses lèvres se pincèrent alors que le souvenir de Crocodile lui revenait comme s'il s'était quitté la veille. Il ne s'était pas revu, depuis tout ce temps. Allait-il lui hurler de partir ? Le yakuza était du genre rancunier. Le soldat avait peur de se faire rejeter, et il savait que toutes ses nuits à se crever le cœur en pensant à son mentor n'étaient rien face à cette inquiétude qui le bouffait de l'intérieur.

-Le boss est à son bureau, je ne t'accompagne pas tu sais où c'est. Lui chuchota gentiment la jeune femme avec un clin d'œil encourageant.

Le gravier crissait sous ses pas, les plantes flanchaient au grès du vent. Il parvint jusqu'à la porte vitrée principale de l'imposante villa. Abaissant la poignée, il posa un pied à l'intérieur, des flots de souvenirs le submergeant, lui coupant le souffle sous l'intensité. L'adolescent referma derrière lui, restant sur le seuil sans osé bouger.

-Un souci ?

Logan sursauta, pivotant sur sa gauche il tomba nez à nez avec le bras droit du maître des lieux. Il s'inclina avec respect, cet homme était toujours aussi écrasant qu'au premier jour. Se redressant, il ne sut pas quoi dire, le second devait sûrement revenir d'un entretient avec le brun.

-Bonjour Logan, cela faisant longtemps n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui en effet, je suis content de vous revoir Daz-san. Répliqua-t-il poliment.

Le susnommé fit un sourire amusé et posa sa grande main calleuse sur sa casquette pour ensuite passé près de lui, poursuivant sa route.

-Tu connais le chemin je crois. Se moqua gentiment l'homme à la peau mate.

Smoker soupira en replaçant correctement son couvre chef, il bomba le torse qui se dégonfla bien vite alors qui se mordillait la lèvre inférieur. Le premier pas fut le plus dur mais les autres se suivirent par automatisme. Le blanc s'arrêta enfin face à cette porte de bois massif aux gravures dont il se souvenait par cœur. Ses doigts caressèrent la matière lisse, parcourant les bosses et les creux que formaient les motifs. Il ferma les yeux, inspirant et expirant à plusieurs reprises avant que sa main ne se referme en poing et qu'il ne s'abatte doucement sur la surface vernis.

-Entrez.

La voix grave et profonde résonna à travers tout son être, un délicieux frisson remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rougir, entrant et refermant derrière lui. Le soldat restait là, n'osant pas approcher et se tordant les doigts de nervosité. Crocodile ne leva pas un seul instant les yeux sur lui et il senti l'inquiétude s'immiscer, plus forte que jamais. Cependant, un long soupir le tira de ses noires pensées tandis qu'il osait enfin tourner les yeux dans sa direction. Le brun reboucha son stylo, leurs pupilles se croisant pour ne plus se lâcher, cette couleur d'or liquide lui avait tant manqué.

-De retour parmi nous ? Fini par demander le balafré afin d'engager la conversation.

-Pas exactement. Je pars demain à la première heure pour une mission, nos supérieurs nous on laisser quartier libre jusque là pour que l'on puisse.. Il dégluti, ne voulant pas finir sa phrase.

Il n'eut pas à le faire, le yakuza fit claquer sa langue contre son palet, signifiant ainsi son mécontentement. Il fit signe au plus jeune d'approcher alors que lui-même quitta son siège confortable, contournant son bureau pour se retrouver face au marine. Il retira sa casquette, la posant sur une pile de papiers faramineuse alors que sa grande paume chaude vint ébouriffer les cheveux raccourcis. Il retrouva de par ce geste la texture soyeuse et l'odeur sucré qu'il lui avait tant manqué bien qu'il ne l'avouera jamais par simple dignité. Smoker ne dit rien, savourant l'instant, les bras ballant, crevant d'envie de parcourir le corps face à lui avec ses mains inactives mais il n'en faisait rien. Dans un courage tout retrouver, il acheva la phrase qu'il n'avait put finir plus tôt.

-Crocodile, ce sont des adieux..

La main cessa tout mouvement, se retirant. Le plus petit regretta immédiatement ses paroles, se préparant mentalement à l'engueulade du siècle. Mais à la place, son visage vint s'écraser contre l'imposante musculature de son mentor. Un bras puissant entoura ses hanches pendant que l'autre s'enroulait à ses épaules. Les joues du jeune homme s'empourprèrent, il ouvrit la bouche afin de dire quelque chose mais rien ne franchit ses cordes vocales. Il inspira l'odeur piquante à plein poumons, du tabac de la menthe et la caféine lui chatouilla les narines. Son cœur faisait un marathon et des millions de papillons lui chatouillaient délicieusement le ventre.

Le blanc ne se souvenait plus à quand remontait le jour où il avait réalisé que l'étendu de ses sentiments envers le mafieux ne s'arrêtait pas à un profond respect. Et il s'en voulait terriblement de ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort pour le brun, l'adolescent avait la désagréable impression de trahir sa confiance. Une douce sensation le tira de ses pensées, il comprit plus tard d'où elle provenait. Une douce chaleur se propageait à travers son corps et son sang se mit à bouillir alors qu'il se rendait enfin compte que des lèvres étaient posées sur les siennes.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, réalisant que son mentor l'embrassait avec douceur. Le soldat brisa le baiser, regardant le brun de ses yeux noisette complètement troublés. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais le plus vieux renouvela le geste, Smoker se laissa faire, sa bouche s'entrouvrant lui accordant ainsi d'aller plus loin. Le yakuza approfondit le baiser, commençant une valse des plus sensuelles avec sa congénère. A bout de souffle ils finirent par arrêter cet acte grisant.

-Je.. Croc-

-Logan, si sont des adieux, laisse-moi les faire correctement.

-Attends ! Tu es en train de me dire que tu.. Il se mordit la langue avant de dire une bêtise.

Le plus vieux soupira, posant sa paume contre sa joue, la caressant du pouce dans une tendresse qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Les larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux mais à aucun moment il ne les laissa glisser sur son visage. Sa raison s'éteignit dans de profond ténèbres, il voulait en profiter un maximum. Collant son corps contre le sien, sa main agrippa sa chemise et l'autre se posa contre sa nuque, l'obligeant à se baisser pour qu'ils s'embrassent de nouveau.

Crocodile le fit lentement reculer avant de l'allonger en douceur sur le canapé en cuir, le surplombant pour admirer ce corps plus frêle que le sien. Déboutonnant l'uniforme, sa main parcourut son torse encore et encore tandis que leurs lèvres ne se quittaient pas. Smoker sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines, ses joues chauffées avec ardeur alors que son bas ventre réagissait avec véhémence. Le brun se décala de quelques centimètres, ses yeux doré voilé de désir se reflétant dans les noisettes de son cadet qui brillaient de mille feux. Le plus jeune leva ses mains et essaya maladroitement de déboutonner sa chemise, le mafieux le laissa faire, ne voulant pas le brusquer.

Les vêtements glissèrent sur le sol un à un, tant et si bien que les deux protagonistes se retrouvèrent enfin en tenue d'adam. Le soldat n'osait pas baisser les yeux, se sentant suffisamment honteux et mal à l'aise. Le yakuza soupira, attrapant fermement son bras, il inversa subitement les positions. A califourchon sur son ancien patron, ses fesses sur son bas ventre, Logan était plus rouge que jamais. Néanmoins il prit une grande inspiration, il avait comprit le message et son cœur se réchauffa face à cette attention qu'il lui apportait. Crocodile ne voulait pas aller trop vite et le laisser donc contrôler le rythme, ses mains inexpérimentées et tremblantes se mirent à parcourir le torse sous lui. Redessinant les clavicules, les pectoraux, les côtes, les tablettes et enfin les hanches. Cette peau cendrée il l'adorait, elle était douce et hypnotisante.

Se penchant en avant, il déposa des baisers papillons de-ci de-là, prit dans son désire, il laissa des marques de son passage sous les grognements approbateurs de l'aîné. Il glissa légèrement, sa paire de fesses tendre et ferme venant se frotter contre le membre dur. Le brun gronda, attrapa fermement les hanches encore fines, glissant ses mains sur la chute de reins, caressant la peau pâle et la faisant frémir. Il constata avec plaisir la sensibilité accrut par l'envie, sa paume droite s'écrasa contre sa nuque et l'obligea à se pencher pour dévorer ses lèvres. Sa raison le suppliait d'arrêter mais elle fini par se taire alors qu'il se laissait emporter. Brisant le baiser, il tendit trois doigts à la bouche rosée et légèrement enflée à cause du baiser brûlant. Le blanc comprit le message et ouvrit la bouche la refermant goulûment pour lécher et sucer les doigts, se concentrant attentivement sur sa tâche, sachant pertinemment à quoi cela allait servir.

Durant ce temps, le boss ne resta pas inactif, sa main libre parcourait le torse fin, les cuisses musclées et fini sa route sur le membre dur. L'attrapant fermement, Smoker étouffa à gémissement, sa voix vibrant contre les doigts. Crocodile entama des va et vient régulier qui commençaient à faire tourner la tête du cadet. Arrêtant son activité, le plus jeune ne put retenir ses gémissements qui sonnaient irrésistiblement aux oreilles du mafieux qui accéléra le geste.

-J-je.. Je vais..

Logan se mordit férocement la lèvre, prêt à se libérer. Soudain, le brun cessa tout mouvement sous le grognement désapprobateur du débutant. Les yeux noisette s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il sentit une présence dans son intimité bouger en lui, mouvant ses hanches, il fit la grimace lorsqu'un deuxième le rejoignit pour entamer des mouvements en ciseaux. Au bout d'un moment, le troisième s'engouffra à son tour, le blanc serra les dents, haletant. Il voulut lui dire d'arrêter mais les doigts frôlèrent un point sensible, laissant échapper un petit cri surpris chargé de plaisir. Un fin sourire se forma sur le visage de Crocodile alors qu'il recommençait encore et encore sous les soupires et gémissements du dominé.

A bout, le mafieux retira ses doigts, posant ses mains sur ses hanches, il guida le plus jeune. Prit dans son plaisir, Smoker s'empala de lui-même dans un râle plein de luxure. Posant ses mains sur la musculature imposante, il s'y appuya pour s'élancer et entamer des mouvements langoureux et rapide. Recherchant avec ardeur ce point si sensible, haletant et enivré, ses yeux voilés firent fondre le cœur de pierre du brun qui l'aidait à se diriger et garder le rythme. Soudain, Logan ouvrit la bouche dans un cri muet, son corps se cambrant à l'extrême, son visage tordu par la vague déferlante. N'y tenant plus, Crocodile échangea leur position, attrapant la cuisse du cadet pour poser sa jambe sur son épaule et s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui.

Ses coups de bassin étaient brutaux et puissants. Les gémissements s'étaient transformés en cris outrageusement sexy, les mains du blanc agrippaient le tissu du canapé, sa tête bougeant en tout sens. Le yakuza poussait des grognements et râles de plaisir, s'enfonçant toujours plus en lui. Le soldat voulait qu'il se rapproche pour sentir sa chaleur, l'embrasser. Comme si un lien invisible les connectaient, le boss se pencha et vint poser avec force et envie ses lèvres sur les siennes, les langues engagèrent un ballet endiablé, étouffant les divers sons que produisaient les deux hommes.

-Crocodile.. J-je vais..

-Moi aussi Logan..

De petites perles salées glissèrent sur les joues encore un peu rondes de l'adolescent alors qu'il éjaculait entre leur deux torses, cambré tel un arc. L'aîné vint à son tour dans l'antre chaude, se retirant doucement, il tomba dans les coussins, emportant le blanc avec lui, blotti contre son torse musclé. Smoker ferma lentement les yeux et fini par s'endormir, complètement épuisé après ce sport intensif.

* * *

Le soleil montra timidement le bout de son nez, le ciel devenant d'un orange clémentine alors qu'un jeune homme, de 18 ans tout juste, ouvrait péniblement les yeux. Reconnaissant l'endroit, les événements de la veille lui revinrent en tête, empourprant ses joues. Un soupire de bien être quitta ses lèvres alors qu'il profitait de cet instant qui ne durerait pas bien longtemps. Le cœur serré, il se rappela que dans une heure il serrait de nouveau sur l'océan et que cette nuit était leur façon à eux de se dire adieu. Le corps sous lui remua, levant la tête, il rencontra deux ambres mal réveillées. Dans un dernier baiser chaste, le blanc se redressa, se rhabillant de son uniforme. Se levant il remit sa casquette rester sur le bureau, deux bras puissant l'entoura alors qu'il ressentait la chaleur d'un torse par-dessus le tissu. Crocodile seulement vêtu d'un pantalon posa son front au creux de son épaule en soupirant, que devait-il dire ?

-Crocodile-san je.. Je vais devoir y aller où je vais être en r'tard.. Souffla le soldat.

Un léger grognement chatouilla son cou, étirant un sourire amusé il se retourna et vint faire un baiser esquimau au plus âgé qui grogna de plus bel, l'embrassant sauvagement. Se séparant, le visage balafré se fit bien plus sérieux, gardant ses grandes paumes calleuses sur ses hanches.

-Pourquoi la marine ?

Le blanc détourna le regard, semblant réfléchir pour trouver les mots juste et ne pas l'énerver.

-Je veux arrêter tous les pirates ! S'écria-t-il avec un sourire qui fit fondre le cœur de glace du yakuza.

-Et moi.. Commença le brun, se penchant à son oreille, la voix grave et rauque. Tu m'arrêteras ?

Le plus petit ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant pas quoi dire, un peu perdu. Son regard se fit déterminé, posant ses mains sur ses épaules et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds afin de se hisser tant bien que mal à sa hauteur, il y parvint lorsque le chef plia les genoux. Le sourire moqueur de son aîné ne le perturba aucunement.

-Évidement ! Si tu fais des conneries je t'arrêterai ! J't'en fais la promesse ! S'écria le marine avec un air un peu trop solennel qui fit ricaner le boss.

Il embrassa une dernière fois, plus langoureusement avant de le jeter dehors. Il rit du cri outré de son cadet avant de claquer la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit le jeune homme franchir le portail de fer, levant la tête, leurs yeux se fixèrent une ultime et dernière fois. Disparaissant petit à petit derrière le dédale des rues pavées.

-Essaye de m'arrêter pour voir, mon p'tit Logan..

* * *

(1)Pour ceux qui ne savent pas : les menottes sont des synonymes de mains que l'on donne pour celles des enfants.

Et voilà ! Je me doute que Smoker est OOC mais comprenez moi, il n'a que 18 ans, bien des choses ont pu lui arriver pour devenir ce qu'il est à présent ! J'ai donc voulu le faire enjoué, déterminé et naïf sur les bords.. Pas taper !

Sinon j'hésite à faire une petite suite (hors concours bien sur) par rapport à Alabasta. Crocodile est quelque peu arrogant dans cet arc et son crochet est intrigant d'autant plus qu'une rencontre entre ses deux là me tenterait bien après tant de temps de séparation ! A vous de me dire si ça vous intéresse ou non !

Laissez-moi vos impressions, je ne mords pas ~


End file.
